A pair for each
by Setsu Loves Yaoi
Summary: Everyone has a pair. Focuses mostly on ZetsuTobi with splashes of the other pairings!


Deep in the forests sat a deep cave. Within the cave were rooms of all shapes 'n sizes. There were five bedrooms, each holding two beds, 5 bathrooms, located in each room, a grand meeting hall, a living room, equipped with a TV, a DVD player, play station, Xbox, and tons of games and movies, and finally a large kitchen, stocked with food. Each bedroom was unique with it's own style. The one sitting in the far back, and the largest of the bedrooms, was scattered with paper animals, ear rings, and many important papers. The room next to it held a large greenery stocked with flowers and plants, along with the occasional human body part. Along the floor crayons and coloring pages were scattered around but making sure not to interrupt the delicate balance of plants. The room following that always smelled like blood but was always kept moderately clean. From this room cussing and fighting would always be heard. The next was a rather tidy room, but in a few spots clay and wooden pieces would grace the floors' presence. A small amount of bickering is heard from here but mainly about art. The final one was the quietest of all and the cleanest. There were never any fights in this room it was always silent and peaceful.

It was mid winter out side, which meant all of the Akatsuki were inside. Scattered into various rooms of the hideout, the majority in the living room. Laughter could be heard from the surround sound speakers hanging in each corner of the living room as the newest episode of 'Lake Side Ninjas' played. On the three-person couch sat Itachi(on the left), Kisame(Center), and Kakuzu(right). Itachi sat staring at the TV, while Kisame painted his nails the dark purple he loved. Kakuzu on the other hand, sat reading his 'Get Rich Quick' magazine. The door to the hideout flung open revealing a snow covered Tobi. No one paid any attention to him as he ran into the living room shouting.

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi built a snow-Tobi!" His voiced laced with excitement and flailing his arms around, he waited for the sound of amazement and approval. He stood there for a little while before realizing that he was being ignored and ran down the hall to his room. Zetsu was sure to be there and Tobi knew he would be proud. Most of the snow had melted by the time Tobi made it down the hall, his spiky black hair was all flat. Slowly he opened the door making sure not to wake Zetsu if he was asleep. Luckily for him the plant-man was wide awake messing with one of his plants. Tobi flung the door open, a large smile gracing his lips under his mask.

"Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi made a snow-Tobi! Tobi wants Zetsu-san to come see!" He shouted in his normal happy-go-lucky voice. Zetsu turned, a small watering can in his black hand. With a scoff his black side responded.

"Shut up Tobi! We don't want to see a stupid-" His white side interrupted before the black side hurt Tobi anymore. "Don't listen to him. We'd love to see it Tobi." Tobi jumped for joy and grabbed Zetsu's sleeve, pulling him down the hall. As they passed the living room Tobi shouted out.

"Last chance to see snow-Tobi!" Once again he was ignored. It was their loss. Tobi bolted out into the snow, pulling a sighing Zetsu behind him. A large statue met their eyes as the rounded the corner of the base. A very messed up Tobi sat in the middle of the clearing. It's body was sloped down and it's head was a mess. The arms were different lengths and the black scarf Tobi had wrapped around it's neck was slipping off. Tobi turned to Zetsu, hands clasped together waiting for his compliments. Zetsu forced a smile as he racked his brain for something nice to say.

"It's very….unique Tobi. Good job." Tobi cheered loudly, his voice echoing out through the whole forest. A large grin graced his face beneath his mask.

"Zetsu-san likes Tobi's snow-Tobi! Tobi's going to make one of Zetsu-san next!" He raced off collecting snow from different patches, trying to mend them all together to create a big ball. Zetsu began to walk back into the base but Tobi stopped him.

"Zetsu-san! You have to stay here while Tobi makes a snow-Zetsu!" His childish voice becoming slightly high pitched. Zetsu sighed, nodded and sat by the side of the base resting up against it. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew Tobi was putting the last few touches on snow-Zetsu. Zetsu was shocked, this snow-person didn't look anything like the others. This one was more detailed. The clouds on its' cloak were perfectly shaped and each were the same size. His flytrap was perfectly curved and each end was pointed to perfection. The entire thing was extraordinary.

"Oh! Zetsu-san's awake! Do you like it Zetsu-san? Tobi worked really hard on it! Tobi wanted it to be perfect! Is Tobi a good boy Zetsu-san?" Tobi's happy voice broke Zetsu out of his trance. A small smile spread across his duel-colored lips. Nodding he answered.

"Yes Tobi is a good boy." His black side butted in with a half-hearted compliment. "You could of worked harder but it looks good." Tobi bounced into the air, he was full of so much energy today. It wasn't long till Tobi realized how late it was. The sun had already gone down and the moon and stars had risen into the sky, casting a rather luminous shadow over the field. Zetsu started to walk off, and Tobi, after realizing Zetsu was moving, followed. The lights were off and everyone seemed to be asleep except for the small light coming from Deidara and Sasori's room. Tobi ran down the hall, hushing Zetsu when he reached the door. With one hard kick, the door fell down reviling two bright red Akatsuki members locked in an embrace, with Sasori's lips pressed to Deidara's head.

"Sasori-san! Deidara-sempai isn't food!" Tobi shrieked at the sight. Deidara growled low in his throat, his knuckles cracking as he made a fist. Sasori just stood there calmly, without a single emotion showing on his face.


End file.
